Bajo la Luna Llena
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Confesiones bajo la luna llena.... SasuxNaru


**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

--

Sasuke entro en la casa quitándose la mascara ANBU con un poco de pereza, no regresaba de una misión pero hacer papeleo con sus subalternos era igual de cansado.

Trato de caminar lo mas silencioso posible, empujo la puerta de su habitación lo mas suavemente posible para encontrar a Naruto acostado en cama con la pequeña bebé de 7 meses a su lado envuelta en una mantita lila. Sasuke dirigió sus ojos negros a la habitación de al lado y encontró a Minato dormido en su cuna.

"Dobe" – Sasuke llamó arrodillándose al lado de Naruto, el rubio suspiro y abrió sus azules ojos de par en par.

"Bienvenido" – Murmuro con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Como esta Hana?" – Pregunto el preocupado padre besando la frente de Naruto.

"Esta mejor, su fiebre ya bajo mucho y su apetito regresó" – Contesto el rubio mirando de reojo a la pequeña.

"Me alegra"

"¿Quieres algo de comer? Te preparare algo" – Dijo el rubio sentándose, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

"Comí algo antes de venir a casa, no te preocupes por mi" – Sasuke beso los labios de su amante y se retiro para tomar un rápido baño; al salir encontró a Naruto dormido de nuevo con la bebé cerca de sus brazos, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y tomó a Hana en sus brazos llevándola de nuevo a su propia habitación.

Naruto tenía razón, Hana estaba mucho mejor, su pálida piel había recobrado su color, y su temperatura había bajado. Se habían llevado el susto de sus vidas cuando la escucharon llorar de esa manera muy temprano en la mañana pero después de un rápido chequeo de la anciana Tsunade y mucho descanso la pequeña estaba mejor.

Sasuke regresó a la habitación y tomo su lugar en la parte izquierda de la cama, Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir la cama hundirse con el peso.

"Ven acá" – Dijo el moreno sentándose contra el respaldo de madera de la cama y abriendo sus brazos, Naruto se abrió paso entre las almohadas hasta llegar a Sasuke, se sento entre sus piernas y se apoyó contra su pecho.

El moreno besó el cabello rubio de su amante y apretó más sus brazos.

"Baka" – Suspiró Naruto jugueteando con los botones de la camisa, soltó unos cuantos para poder besar la piel de porcelana que se dejaba ver.

Últimamente Naruto dormía mucho, ser Hokage y padre realmente lo agotaban, Sasuke ayudaba en todo lo posible pero muchas veces iba a misiones y absolutamente todas las responsabilidades caían sobre el pobre rubio.

"Dobe, mírame" – Sasuke dijo con una voz un tanto autoritaria, Naruto frunció el ceño al levantar su rostro, su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke, sus ojos negros no estaban fríos como muchas veces, mostraban algo mas.

"¿Pasa algo Sasuke Koi?" – Preguntó Naruto levantando su mano para delinear el labio inferior de Sasuke, el moreno besó los dedos antes de que se retiraran a delinear su cuello.

Con un movimiento digno de un shinobi Sasuke aprisionó a Naruto bajo su cuerpo tratando de no recargar todo su peso sobre él. "S-Sasuke" – Tartamudeo un poco sorprendido.

"¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que significas para mi?" – Preguntó el moreno, Naruto se sonrojo, el rojo de sus mejillas podría competir con la intensidad del fuego.

"N-no" – Murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior. Sasuke se inclino hacia el rubio lamiendo su oreja de manera seductora.

"Eres mi vida" – le susurró sintiendo el escalofríos que bajó por todo el cuerpo de su amante. Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke, el moreno podía sentir la amplia sonrisa formarse contra su piel.

"Arigatou Sasuke Koi" – Naruto dijo tomando la cabeza del moreno con sus manos y halándolo para un beso apasionado.

--

Sasuke arropó un poco mas al cuerpo desnudo que dormía a su lado, se apoyó en su brazo para poder observar al rubio dormir; aun dormido la sonrisa no abandonaba su infantil rostro.

"Lamento haberte hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo, jamás creí merecer todo tu amor" – Murmuró el moreno lo mas bajo posible. "Te amo Naruto".

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y observó las flores de cerezo caer y ser llevadas por el viento, la luna llena las iluminaba dándoles un aire de misterio. Soltó un suspiro totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta del rubor que teñía las mejillas de Naruto y como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

"Yo también te amo" – Naruto pensó antes de volver a dormir.

--

**P.D mi historia de 'El Sol y la Luna' esta siendo corregida asi que me tardare un poco en actualizarla, pero aqui les va un regalo. **

**Espero que les guste.**


End file.
